


Fugientibus-Finale

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n’s life has changed over the past few years. And while things may not have ended as expected, some things end up better than what we can imagine.





	Fugientibus-Finale

You shut the door, dropping your bag and sighing in relief to be home again.

“Y/n? Is that you?”

“Yea!”

You shrugged your jacket off, the hot summer weather making it unbearable in this heat.

You thought you’d love being a school counsellor.

Helping teenagers get over their problems.

Being someone who’d help them out of secondary school. And you did love it. Most of the time.

But there were times when the kids got extra stressed, especially around summertime with exams coming.

Then there was the fact that the air conditioning had been down for almost a week now and everyone was even more pissed.

You just prayed they’d get it fixed over the weekend. Because you couldn’t go back to that building again while it felt like the inside of a damn volcano.

You slipped your shoes and socks off, the wooden floors feeling cool on your feet.

Stepping softly through the house, feet still aching from the shoes just a little, you walked into the living room, toys strewn all over the place.

You groaned, knowing you’d have to clean this mess up soon.

“Dean! Where are you?”

“Outside!”

You walked through the house, seeing the bunch of mail sat on the living room table.

You picked the letters up, figuring he hadn’t decided to actually check any of them, as usual.

You flicked through them, a few addressed to him, a few to you.

Except there was one that wasn’t exactly what you expected.

A letter, written on stationary you recognized.

You looked at it, wondering why they’d be sending you anything.

You hadn’t been in contact with any of them for years.

You and Dean had both left the magical world after the battle.

Sure, you both practiced magic every now and then. And you were still friends with people you knew from that time.

But you both realized that magic wasn’t exactly the safest thing. Not when so many people used it for evil.

So you stayed away.

Realized it’d be a little safer to get Muggle jobs. And it was actually fairly easy.

You thought completely leaving the magical world, the one you were born and raised in, would be difficult. But it wasn’t.

You found a nice house. Nice neighbourhood.

You both managed to get into what the Muggles called university and passed.

You both found good jobs.

He was a lot more relaxed, being an artist.

You knew it wasn’t the most stable of jobs. But you had your own to make up for that, plus the money your parents had left you.

You knew you were rich, but finding out just how much money you’d inherited blew your mind.

There was more than enough to live an entire lifetime without working a single day. So you knew you’d never have to want for anything.

Everything was great for the two of you.

You opened the fancy letter as you walked outside, hearing the laughter from across the yard.

You pulled the letter out, scanning over it, slightly shocked that he was actually settling down.

“What is that?” he asked as he came up to you, arms snaking around your waist as he leaned down.

You smiled when his lips touched your cheek in a soft kiss.

“Just a wedding invitation”.

You were about to put it back, but he snatched it from you.

“Who’s getting married?”

“Oh, just Draco”, you said over your shoulder as you walked to the sandpit, kneeling down in front of the little boy who was reaching his arms out to you.

“Hi, baby. You had a nice day with daddy?”

He giggled when you picked him up, twirling him around, which just caused him to erupt into an even bigger laughing fit.

“Draco’s getting married? Are we going?”

You shrugged, turning to Dean while still playing with Dylan.

“I don’t know. Do you want to go?”

“Won’t that be weird? I mean…you dated. And he…broke your heart…”

You scoffed, looking amusedly at him.

“First of all, that was years ago. And I’ve moved on. With you. And we also have a child”, you reminded him.

“Besides, he might’ve broken my heart, but I barely think about him anymore. First loves aren’t always the true loves. And you, my beautiful man, are my true love”.

You knew how sickeningly gross you were being, but the smile on his face made it worth it.

“True love, eh?”

“I mean, I guess”, you sighed exaggeratedly, a smirk on your face.

“Well…” he got closer, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close, holding you and your child in his arms.

“I’m glad I’m your true love. You’re mine too”.

He stared into your eyes for a few seconds before leaning down, kissing you softly and lovingly.

Dylan fidgeted in your arms, pushing Dean’s head back, trying to get the attention back on him.

“Guess he doesn’t want to share you with anyone”.

You smiled at your son, making baby noises and kissing him all over his chubby little cheeks.

Dean watched for a while, loving to see the two of you happy, before he decided to interrupt you.

“This one needs a bath. Come on, mister”.

He was about to take Dylan from your hands, but you quickly spun around.

“I’ll do it!” you exclaimed, a little too eager.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

“Fine. Guess I’ll be the one to clean and cook today”.

You sighed in relief, not wanting to do too much after the long week you’d had.

“Fish fingers for you, little guy”, he teased, speaking baby in such an adorable way.

You watched with a smile as Dean kissed your son, Dylan laughing at his dad.

“And for you, pot pie?”

You nodded, pecking his lips before taking Dylan in to wash him, his hands and feet covered in sand and dirt.

You had no idea how your life had changed so much.

Magic was no longer important to you. You were both living Muggle lives.

You had no contact with the Malfoy’s, especially Draco, anymore.

And while you’d lost your parents and the Professor, the new family you had healed the pain you’d felt when you lost them.

Of course, you still wished your parents had gotten the chance to meet your beautiful baby boy and your husband.

Although that wouldn’t happen, you knew they’d be proud of you.

Even if Dean was a half-blood. And you were raising your son as a Muggle, unless he showed any signs of magic. They’d have still accepted them readily, as long as they made you happy.

And right now, you were happier than ever with Dylan and Dean. Your son and husband.

They were the only two people you’d need in your life from now on and you knew you were blessed to have their love.


End file.
